The Only One
by Redzy
Summary: She was the only one that could truly make me smile. But I don’t smile anymore. I can’t. It’s too hard. I have no reason to anyway.


The Only One

Summary: She was the only one that could truly make me smile. But I don't smile anymore. I can't. It's too hard. I have no reason to anyway.

A/n- Hey, another sad one, but read it the ending is worth the read. I have always felt for Luke throughout the seasons. How he watched her go through men, and he sat idly by, hoping she'd notice him. I love Luke and Lorelai together. So if you read my stories, more than most times they will be a Luke and Lorelai one. I am praying that they end up together Luke deserves it. I deserve it, none of the couple I like ever end up together. So even if you are a Luke and Lorelai fan, pray that they get the happy ending. Thank you and enjoy the fic.

She was the only one that could truly make me smile. That boyish type of smile that you do when you are complemented. She was the only one that could make me smile at all. She was the only one that made me happy. She was a lot of things. But I don't smile anymore. I can't. It's too hard. I have no reason to anyway.

It's getting easier now.

Yeah right, I can't believe myself either. It isn't getting any easier, I don't think it ever will. I keep lying to myself. Every where I look, I see her. Every corner I turn, I hope she is there. Every time I hear someone asking for coffee, I hope it's her. Every time I hear the door jingle in the diner, I hope it's her.

But it never is.

But whenever I look around that corner, is she there? No she's never there. Whenever I hear someone order coffee, is it her? No, it never is. It is always some goofy towns person. And whenever the bells jingle, it's never her.

It is only a fantasy that my mind has created. It's all false hope. I feel like it's impossible to let her go. I am supposed to be the guy who has no feelings. Who is arrogant, rude, and ignorant.

I am not that guy. At least not anymore. I go through the actions of my day pretty much in a trance. I don't feel anymore. I am not the rude diner owner with the scowl on his face and a grumpy tone.

I am always tired, never angry. I am acting like nothing is going on, like nothing happened.

Like someone didn't just rip my heart out of my very chest and throw it into a pile of sharp glass repetitively.

We broke up. We wanted different things. No scratch that. She wanted different things. I only wanted her. Only her. I had no other motives. Nothing else but her, Lorelai Gilmore. It hurts to say her name.

She wanted him. Christopher. Rory's real dad. The guy that screwed her over time and time again. The guy that abandoned her when she told him she was pregnant. The guy who never sticks around. She choose that guy over me.

Over me. I have tried so hard over the years to look after Rory and Lorelai. Fixing their house so it didn't collapse on them. I tried to always be there for them. I cared so much that I leant her thirty thousand dollars.

I tried for years to tell her how I felt, but I always put her happiness first. Gave her time. Watched her go from man to man, and it crushed me every time.

They are finally a family I guess. Parents are reunited and family is reformed. Sounds like a newspaper heading. I bet Richard and Emily are thrilled. They never liked me. They never got to know me. They looked at my exterior and immediately formed their own judgements.

Did they know how much I love their daughter. They couldn't handle what I go through every day. Wishing and wishing that she would come back to me, but I know every second of that wishing is useless. Because she isn't coming back, ever. And I have to face that.

They don't have to deal with that pain of facing that truth. They didn't have the only pillar that was making my life worth living crumble out from underneath you.

Those snobs will never know that pain.

I had to choose between my fiancée and daughter. Well, now I have nothing to choose from.

Anna took April from me. The moved. She picked up her boutique, and she said something about France. She met some one. And that's about the time where I just tuned her out. It wasn't worth the energy to listen to her, telling me that I am a bad father and that she is moving, so will never get to see my daughter.

So really now I really have nothing.

Jess is gone, off being a successful man. The man I always knew he would become. Liz and T.J are in New York starting a family. Lorelai is gone. And April is gone.

I do get to see Rory from time to time. She stops in asking for coffee when she comes and visits Lane since they sold the house when Lorelai moved in with Chris. We talk sometimes. She let's me know how Lorelai is doing. She tells me because she knows I still care. That I only want her to be happy. I love Rory.

My days are truly pointless now. I get up at five every single day. I go downstairs. Clean, take orders, and then I clean again. Then I go to sleep.

My Life is nothing now.

She left and now I have nothing. I was never the crying guy. But now I am. I cry every night, praying that she will come back to me. I look at the horoscope everyday, hoping that the luck she had said it would bring would finally kick in after all of these long, heart breaking years. Her writing on the paper is hardy visible now.

But everyday is the same. She never comes.

I never thought I be the guy that needed someone to live, to depend on, to love. I was fine before Lorelai and I hoped I would be fine after.

Hoped was the key word. But I knew I needed her.

But I know I did have her for a short time, at least I hope I had her. I would never trade that time in. It was the best year I have ever had. I got more time loving and being loved in return than most people get in a lifetime. And I am so thankful for that. That had that year.

A few days, or weeks or months past, I couldn't tell it just seemed to flow by.

The jingle of the diner bells rang. The only reason I ever looked up was because of her. And by now I knew it wasn't her. So I simple sigh:

"What will you have?"

I pray that it is her and she will answer coffee, but it never is so simply keep staring at my pad.

"Coffee." The voice said. It's impossible.

I knew the voice. The voice was angelic. It was the voice I was dying to hear.

I look up from the pad and see who haunted my dreams since the day we met.

I looked startled and step back. I stare her and I touch my hand to hers on the counter just to make sure it's real.

And for the first time, it is.

"It's you, Luke, It's always been you."

Those are the only words I need to hear. I eye her suitcases on the floor and her car packed with boxes.

I go to the other side of the counter and kiss her.

Now I know my smile will never leave my face.

I am the happiest man alive, and my life is full again.

After all, it was written in the stars.


End file.
